Ever After
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: AU,Future fic,Thranduil made Bilbo a promise that his son Legolas,who Bilbo really liked and trusted,will marry a Baggins of his friend's choosing someday. Bilbo had just the right relative in w if Thorin would just stop making everything so difficult and just be happy for their dear,Frodo. Bilbo/Thorin, Frodo/Legolas, slash
1. Bilbo's pride

**Title:**Ever After

**Summary:**AU,Future fic,Thranduil made Bilbo a promise that his son Legolas, who Bilbo really liked and trusted, will marry a Baggins of his friend's choosing someday. Bilbo had just the right relative in mind. Now if Thorin would just stop making everything so difficult and just be happy for their dear, Frodo.

**Warnings:**Alternate Universe, No one dies, Future fic, Arranged marriage, some angst, sexual content, probably not enough for the M rating, but it's rated that just to be on the safe side.

**Disclaimer**:I do not own. The characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. I'm just having fun with them. No money will be made from this

**A/N:**Yep, a Hobbit fanfic by me! I had to try and write at least one. Inspired by ContraryIzybel's fanfic Rite Of Flowers over at Archive Of Our Own, and the movie Ever After with Drew Barrymore. Takes place a few years or so before the Lord of the Rings timeline.

**Pairings:**Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Frodo Baggins/Legolas

**Chapter One**:Bilbo's pride

Bilbo smiled at his excited nephew, while trying to keep him looking respectable. Though he could understand his nephew's excitement. Frodo, like many Hobbits, longed to at least glimpse an Elf. Little did Frodo know that he was about to get so much more than that. He sighed, feeling like he was losing him, even though he knew Frodo would always be with him, married, or not.

"Hold still, Frodo. No nephew of mine will meet his lovely betrothed all dirty. You want to make a good first impression don't you?"

Frodo quickly stopped his bouncing up and down playfully, and sat still in the chair so Bilbo could help with his hair.

"Sorry, uncle."

Bilbo smiled at his nephew through the mirror. "Just be still till we're done. There's a good lad."

After preparing his nephew for his first meeting with Legolas, the pair made their way into the hall, where Thorin stood waiting for them, his arms folded stubbornly across his chest.

"Run along ahead, Frodo. We'll catch up," he said, nudging his nephew forward.

Frodo looked between him and Thorin reluctantly, but in the end nodded, his excitement over meeting an Elf for the first time winning out, and continued on without them.

"I still don't like this, Bilbo. Elves are not trustworthy," his husband complained, yet again.

"So you keep saying. You should know by now that I'm not going to change my mind about this. Just give Legolas a chance love. I'm sure you'll grow to like him as I have," he insisted for about the millionth time.

Thorin huffed, his deep blue eyes piercing, but he nodded, replying reluctantly, "Fine, I'll give him one chance, for you. At the first sign of mistreatment of Frodo, I'll banish him from Erebor forever."

Bilbo sighed, reaching up to take his lover's hand in his own, lacing their finger's together.

"I'm sure we don't have to worry about that. Legolas seemed like a gentle one. He'll be good for our dear, Frodo. Everything we'll be all right love. You'll see."

Thorin sighed this time, bending down to press a soft kiss against Bilbo's lips.

"Now if you're quite done brooding? We should catch up to our nephew."

After catching up with Frodo at the gate, Bilbo stepped up besides his nephew, as they watched the small delegation of Elves from Mirkwood approach gracefully. Thranduil and Legolas were of course leading the way, looking as beautiful as ever.

Thorin ordered his guards to open the gate, and very reluctantly invited the Elves in, "Welcome to, Erebor."

The Elves nodded their thanks, and smiled at Thorin for the invitation as they led them through the courtyard.

"Legolas," Bilbo started, placing a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "This is my nephew, Frodo Baggins. Your betrothed. I'm entrusting him into your care."

Legolas looked down at Frodo, and Bilbo was pleased to see his nephew blush, suddenly looking shy. Frodo gave the Elvish Princling a small wave.

"Hi! It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Bilbo's told me so much about you."

Legolas looked intrigued by Frodo, and smiled fondly down at him. Yes, Bilbo was very happy that their first meeting was going smoothly. Looking over at Thranduil, he could tell his friend was happy about it as well.

"Frodo, why don't you give Legolas a tour of the castle?" Bilbo suggested.

Frodo perked up instantly at the suggestion.

"Of course uncle," his nephew exclaimed, offering Legolas his hand, who took it without hesitation, and let Frodo lead the way.

Bilbo watched his nephew practically drag Legolas along, but the Prince didn't seemed to mind, and he sighed with relief.

"That went better than I expected."

"Yes, my son appears to have grown attached to your nephew already," Thranduil put in, and Bilbo couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'd say it's love at first sight."

Thranduil nodded, "I agree."

Thorin grunted, hissing, "Elves!"

Thranduil glowered angrily down at his husband.

"What's that supposed mean, Dwarf?"

Bilbo shook his head in disappointment, hoping those two wouldn't kill each other before the wedding.

**TBC**

Feedback is lovely!


	2. Once upon a time

**Chapter Two:**Once upon a time

Ever since Frodo could remember, he longed to meet an Elf, maybe even befriend one. Then his uncle adopted him after his parents died when he was very young, and brought him to the Lonely Mountain to live amongst Dwarves of all races, and then he found out that he was betrothed to an Elf, a Prince.

He didn't know what to think of that at the time, but Bilbo assured him that Legolas was kind hearted, as most Elves he's met during his past adventures were, and wouldn't mistreat him in anyway. Frodo trusted his uncle, so he agreed to the arranged marriage, and never tried to back out of it. And besides, he knew that he'd be the envy of every Hobbit in the Shire once they found out he was married to an Elf. One that was a Prince at that.

Not that he was bragging. Frodo Baggins never bragged about himself.

His mind now back in the present, he looked up at Legolas, who was looking around with wonder in those lovely grayish blue eyes of his, and he couldn't help but lean in closer to the Elf. Legolas stilled a moment, looking surprised by his sudden nearness, but drapped an arm around Frodo's shoulders nonetheless, pulling him a little closer. Frodo couldn't help but smile, feeling safe with Legolas nearby, and the most important of all, maybe even loved.

"As much as the Dwarves frustrate me at times, I've always admired their architectural skills. Erebor is quite lovely."

Frodo could only nod his response, too entranced by his Elf's beauty, on the inside as well as out, to speak.

He felt Legolas rub a comforting hand in gentle circles on the small of his back, and sighed with a feelings of contentment, joy, and belonging.

"Are you alright, Frodo?" Legolas asked, sounding concerned.

Frodo could only nod again.

Legolas looked like he understood, and indicated for Frodo to continue showing him around the castle.

Frodo nodded, taking his hand in his again, and contiued with the tour.

He couldn't wait to show Legolas the library.

Ever since Legolas was told he was betrothed to a Hobbit, the nephew of Bilbo Baggins, husband to Thorin Oakenshield King under the moutain years ago, he'd been afraid. Afraid that he'd disappoint his father if he wasn't good enough for the Halfling, that he'd disappoint Frodo Baggins himself. All he wanted was his father's approval, and to do some good in this world. So he agreed to the arranged marriage. And besides, it might be interesting to be the first Elf married to Hobbit, as far as he knew, for a change. He vowed to himself to protect the Halfling. No harm will ever come to him.

He knew that his father was proud of him for agreeing to the arranged marriage, but Legolas was still afraid that he wouldn't be good enough for Frodo.

He was determined to prove himself worthy of the Halfling's affections however, and maybe Frodo will even grow to love him. A marriage without love would be unbearable for him, for any Elf.

His mind now back in the present, Legolas watched Frodo lead him along the halls of Erebor fondly, and thought maybe, just maybe, they both might get a happy ending after all.

"Where are you leading me to?" He couldn't keep the ever growing affection for the Halfling from his voice.

Frodo tossed him a breathtaking smile over his shoulder, as he replied, "It's a surprise! My favorite place to go in the mountain."

Legolas couldn't help but smile at Frodo's excitement over showing him his favorite place to go in the entire mountain.

Frodo Baggins was beautiful, on the inside as well as out, no doubt about it.

He considered himself an extreamly lucky Elf.

Thorin was still suspicious about Legolas and his intentions towards Frodo, but agreed to give the Elf a chance, only because Bilbo insisted that he did. He would've preferred to have sent the Elves on their way once they had reached the gate, but a warning look to be nice from his husband made him keep his mouth shut. Still, he was so very tempted to go back on his word, and toss the Elves out by their damn pointy ears.

"Thorin, will you stop pacing already? Your going to wear a hole in the floor," Bilbo chided, which made Thorin stop momentarily to glare at his husband, before pacing again.

"They should be watched at all times," he grumbled.

Bilbo sighed, "Thorin, really! You're being unreasonable. They need this time to themselves in order to bond. Besides, you know where Frodo will most likely take him anyway, and you can check on him at anytime. But do give them a little privacy please!"

Thorin halted again, and sighed, "The library."

Bilbo nodded, patting the spot on the bed next to him, indicating for Thorin to join him on it.

Thorin was still pissed off, but Bilbo's come hither look with those irresistable crystal blue eyes of his helped him calm down a little. And suddenly, all he wanted was to have his husband tucked safely in his arms. So, he managed to push aside his anger at the whole arranged marriage ordeal for now, and made his way towards Bilbo. He perched himself down on their bed next to him, gathering his burglar protectively into his arms.

"I love you," Bilbo whispered lovingly into his ear.

Thorin couldn't help but smile, "I love you too, Bilbo."

**TBC**

Feedback is lovely and much appreciated!


	3. Settling in

**Chapter wordcount:**1.381

**Chapter Three:** Settling in

The next evening, Bilbo was relieved to see that Legolas was starting to fit in already. Though the soon to be new member of the Durin royal family still recieved hateful glares from some of the Dwarves they past by that were currently working in the mountain, the Elf simply ignored them, preferring to not start a fight if he could help it, and kept his attention entirely on Frodo, who seemed to never leave his side.

He knew they would get along famously.

He smiled, happy for his nephew.

He was also relieved that Thranduil, and the other Elves who had come with them tried to keep out of sight as much as possible in hopes to not stir up trouble, and to give the Dwarves a chance to get used to just Legolas.

And so far it seemed like a good idea because it was working.

"Uncle, Bilbo! Did you know Legolas can sing? He puts us Dwarves to shame when it comes to singing. It's really not fair!" Fili pouted, though it was in a none jealous tone.

Biblo chuckled at his nephew, "Yes, I did. Legolas, like most Elves are natural born singers that put most races to shame when it comes to that particular talent."

"Frodo wanted me to come get you, so you see his betrothed performing for us," Fili continued.

Bilbo smiled, "Did he now?"

Fili noded enthusiastically, and didn't give Bilbo a chance to object, before grabbing gently ahold of his wrist and tugged him along to the entertainment room, where Legolas stood by the fireplace, singing a lovely tune in the common tongue, and not Elvish which really didn't surprise him. Bofur, Kili, Dwalin, and shockingly, even Thorin seemed to be entranced by his heavenly voice. He eyes met Frodo's, and he hasn't seen his nephew look so happy since he's brought him to the mountain after his parents died.

He made his way over to Frodo, who was sitting by Thorin, and sat down besides him to watch the Elf sing to.

It was another twenty minutes or so that Legolas kept those in the room attention entirely on him, before stopping, and bowed his head slightly.

Everyone started clapping, and Fili and Kili even whistled.

Frodo shot up from the couch, and ran toward his betrothed, embracing him in what looked like a near bone crushing bear hug.

"That was wonderful, Legolas! I do hope you sing more for us soon!" his nephew congratulated the Elf, who pulled away slightly, and beamed down at their Frodo.

"I'm pleased you enjoyed it, my Halfling."

"I did, very much!"

Bilbo turned his attention to Thorin then, who looked upon Legolas with a little more trust in those mesmerizing blue eyes of his.

"See, I told you that you'd grow to like him," he couldn't help but tease his husband.

Thorin sighed, "I wouldn't go that far, but I do think he's different than most Elves I've met."

"How so?"

Thorin turned to look at him, and frowned slightly.

"He just seems...nicer," was all he said.

Bilbo laughed heartily, linking his arms through Thorin's, and leaned against him. "He does at that. Though I for one think all Elves are nice in their own way."

Thorin snorted, "That's just because you Hobbits practically worship them like they're gods."

Much to Thorin's shock, and disappointment in himself, he actually found himself starting to like Legolas. Something about this particular Elf told him that he could trust him with Frodo, and that he wouldn't ever hurt his nephew, or abandoned him if he could prevent it. He just hoped that he wouldn't end up regretting trusting the Elf.

He captured Bilbo's hand in his own, pulling him up from the couch, and led him out of the room, to their own, where he could have his husband all to himself for awhile. Bilbo gasped looking slightly taken aback, but let him take charge.

Once they reached their room, Thorin slowly stripped Bilbo of his clothes, wanting this moment to last for as long as possible. Bilbo's hands went to do the same to his, and soon they were both naked. Thorin ran his hand down his husband's bare chest, loving the small shiver it caused his lover.

Bilbo gazed up into his eyes, and he could see all the love his Halfling had for him in them. He couldn't control himself any longer, and reached down, cupping his Halfling's face carefully between his hands, and captured his perfect mouth with his own. He slowly back him up to the bed, and picked him up, settling him on it, before hopping on the bed himself, and crawled till he was on top of Bilbo, careful not to crush him with his weight.

He loved seeing Bilbo like this, his blue eyes filled with love and desire for him, his vulnerability, and at his mercy.

"Please, love!" Bilbo please. "Stop teasing me and just get on with it already!"

Thorin chuckled lightly, bending down to capture his delicious lips with his own again.

Frodo led Legolas to his room, where they could talk in private for awhile.

Once they entered his room, he turned slowly around to see Legolas taking it all in. He suddenly wondered how Legolas was feeling about all this. Once they were married, he'd have to leave his family behind, while Frodo still had his. He'd also be the only Elf in Erebor, where most of the Dwarves hated him. He suddenly felt very selfish because he wanted Legolas to stay with him despite the possibility of him being uncomfortable living here.

"I know it's probably smaller than what you're used to and I'm sorry," he apologized.

Legolas turned to him sharply at that, and shook his head. "Don't be. It's yours, which makes it beautiful to me."

Frodo felt himself blush, and he stared down at his Hobbit feet shyly. Legolas reached down to lift chin up so that he was looking up into those grayish blue eyes of his, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Look, we don't have to get married! I don't want you to feel lonely without your family. And you'd be the only Elf in Erebor full of Dwarves that despise you!" he blurted out what he had previously been thinking in a rush, giving Legolas one last chance to back out, and to go home with his family.

Legolas sighed, lowering his fingers from his chin, and he knew he'd spoiled the moment, much to his disappointment.

"I've made my decision to marry you years ago, and promised myself to always protect you. And I never go back on my promises, especially to myself. You have my heart Frodo Baggins as well as my bow."

Frodo gazed up into Legolas's eyes, and see the truth in his words in them. Deeply touched by Legolas's declaration of devotion, he reached up to bracket his soon to be husband's face between his hands, and pulled his head down so he could capture those irresistible lips with his own for their first kiss.

His first kiss.

He moaned deeply when Legolas started kissing him back.

It was amazing!

He never wanted it to end.

Legolas found himself melting into Frodo's kiss. His Halfling was being gentle with him, which he loved in a potential lover. Frodo pulled away, but still held him at arms length, breathing heavily.

"That was my first kiss you know."

Legolas rose his eyebrows in surprise, and replied, "I'm honored."

Frodo smiled, wrapping his arms around Legolas's waist, resting the side of his head against his stomach, holding him close.

"Please don't leave me."

Legolas couldn't help but smile back and rested his chin on top of the Hobbit's head, pulling him a little closer.

"Don't worry, little one. I don't plan to."

He couldn't believe how fast Frodo was growing on him. It's almost like they were meant to be.

Or so he hoped.

**TBC**

**A/N:**I am trying to add some porn in, but I don't write it that often, because I don't think I'm that good at it. Still, I'll try my best. Anyway, please do let me know what you think so far!


	4. Welcome, Gandalf

**A/N: **I'm so sorry about the long wait. I hate writers block. But I do hope this chapter was worth it.

**Chapter wordcount:**1, 069

**Chapter Four:** Welcome, Gandalf

Later that night, despite his insistence that Thorin give Frodo and Legolas some time to themselves, Bilbo himself felt the need to check up on his nephew. Not that he didn't trust Legolas with Frodo, because he most certainly did. He just wanted to see if they were still getting along.

That's what he told himself anyway.

He arrived at Frodo's bedroom door, and slowly opened it, in case Frodo was asleep. He knew Legolas might still be up at this hour, considering Elves didn't need that much sleep, which he envied them of.

And he was right, there they were, laying the bed, with Legolas holding a sleeping Frodo contentedly against his chest, and was whispering comforting things in his ear in Elvish. He smiled at the touching scene, and was grateful to have Legolas amongst them. It was good to know that his nephew would be well taken care of, long after he and Thorin were no longer with him.

He dreaded that day.

Legolas looked up from Frodo's peacefully sleeping face, and their eyes me, a look of understanding passing between them. He gave Legolas a 'I have trust in you' smile, before bowing out of the room, leaving them to it, calling it a night, and made his way back to his and Thorin's chambers.

Legolas watched Bilbo close the door slowly as to not wake up Frodo, who was safely tucked in his arms. Legolas didn't want the Halfling to be anywhere else. He still couldn't believe how close they've grown in such a short time that they've knows each other. He wondered if fate had something to do with it.

Frodo mumbled something in his sleep, and started whimpering. The poor Halfling was obviously continuing the nightmare.

Legolas assumed it was about his deceased parents. He frowned, feeling incredibly sad for his future husband, and continued whispering sweet nothings in his ear in Elvish, which thankfully seemed to calm him down.

Frodo sighed, turning over in his arms so that they were chest to chest, and he tightened his hold on his Halfling a little.

Frodo needed his rest, because tomorrow was the big day.

The day Legolas knew his life would change forever.

The next morning, Frodo slowly blinked his eyes open, and felt warm, and well rested for the first time since coming to Erebor. He looked up, meeting the gaze of Legolas, who smiled affectionately down at him, and bent down for a brief kiss.

"Good morning, Melleth Nin," his love said, gracefully pulling himself out of bed, and helped Frodo sit up. "It's time to wake up, Frodo. We have a big day ahead of us."

Frodo beamed, allowing Legolas to help him off the bed.

"You're right. There's so much to do." He started looking for something to wear, missing Legolas's amused smirk from behind.

"Frodo, I believe all we have to do is sit and wait, while your uncle, my father, and Gandalf prepare everything, and fuss over us," Legolas said, making Frodo chuckle lightly.

"You're right. I'm sorry, love. I was getting worked up over nothing. I can't wait to see Gandalf though. I've missed him so much," he replied, feeling a little foolish, because he should've known Bilbo and Thranduil would take care of everything.

Legolas shook his head, cupping Frodo's cheek in his palm.

"There's no reason to be sorry, Frodo. You have every right to get worked up on your wedding day. And yes, it will be good to see Mithrandir once again. It's been a long time since I saw him last," Legolas tried to reassure his Hobbit.

"Our wedding day," Frodo corrected, causing Legolas to smile brightly down at him, and he felt pride at having been the one to cause him to smile like that. His stomach growled, and Legolas chuckled, causing Frodo's heart to beat wildly in his chest.

"Yes. Ours," Legolas agreed, reaching down to capture his smaller hand in his own. "I think we should get some breakfast now."

Frodo nodded, "Breakfast sounds good."

He finished dressing, then led Legolas by the hand out of the room.

He was excited about the wedding, hoping Gandalf had brought his fireworks, but felt nervous at the same time. He knew what would happen tonight, and he was scared of being a bad lover for, Legolas.

He was after all, still a virgin.

Thorin greeted Gandalf at the gate, while Bilbo, and Thranduil began the decorations for the wedding, which he still felt unsure of, but if Frodo was happy with Legolas, which he seemed to be, then who was he to get in the way. Still, a part of him wanted to keep Frodo for himself, and for Bilbo too of course.

He sighed, _'Why am I having such a hard time letting him go?'_

"Thorin, my old friend. It's good to see you. You haven't aged a day," Gandalf complimented him, getting slowly out of the wagon, and made his way to him, reaching out to grip his arm gently.

He snorted at that, "I'm certainly not as young as I used to be, Gandalf."

"I beg to differ, Thorin. Tell me, does Bilbo still look the same?" Gandalf questioned, causing Thorin to smile a little at the mention of his husband.

"You can see him for yourself, and find out," Thorin said, looking at the back of Gandalf's wagon, and frowned. "I see you've brought your fireworks."

Gandalf chuckled, "Oh, yes! Bilbo and Frodo would be disappointed if I didn't."

"Not to mention my nephews," Thorin replied in a warning tone, hoping Fili and Kili wouldn't try to cause any trouble on their step cousins' wedding day.

"I'll make sure they're hidden until after Frodo and Legolas kiss," Gandalf promised, but Thorin still had his doubt. Still, right now there was really nothing he could do about the fireworks.

He sighed, "Come on then. They're waiting for you."

Thorin then led the Wizard inside the mountain, and tried to be happy for Frodo, for Bilbo's sake, but he couldn't be truly happy, because he knew he was losing him to an Elf. and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

**TBC**

Feedback is lovely!


	5. Getting ready

**A/N:** Just letting everyone know that I haven't given up on this fic. I'm just having a bad case of writers block for it, it seems. Sorry this chapter's so short, but at least it's something right?

**Chapter wordcount:** 529

**Chapter Five:** Getting ready

Gandalf made his way to the courtyard where the union between Frodo and Legolas would take place later this day. He saw Bilbo, who looked busy helping set everything up, and leaned on his staff, taking the opportunity to watch the Hobbit in his element.

His dear old friend was just finishing setting up a table when he noticed him approaching, and smiled warmly in his direction.

If he thought Thorin hasn't aged a day, Bilbo seemed even younger somehow. He thought it was strange, but didn't want to ruin the festivities by asking why that was. Instead, he focused on his task at helping his friends finish setting up the wedding.

"MY DEAR, GANDALF!" Bilbo exclaimed, suddenly running towards him, and embraced him in tight hug.

"Bilbo Baggins! It's good to see you too," he said, pulling back, but kept Bilbo at arms length. "I see marriage to Thorin Oakenshield has agreed with you."

Bilbo beamed, "It has. I can only hope marriage to Legolas Greenleaf will agree with my dear Frodo as well."

Gandalf smiled a little, "I'm sure it will, my dear old friend."

Bilbo chuckled, pulling away, and waved to for Gandalf to follow him.

"Come on! Come on! It's nearly time and there's still so much to do."

While Gandalf started to help Bilbo prepare, Thranduil was busy seeing to it that his son and his betrothed were properly attired for their wedding, which was hard to do and slightly annoying.

All because one little Halfling refused to sit still, and kept twitching nervously.

He couldn't really blame his future son in law, but time was running out, and they needed to get ready fast.

"Frodo, will you please stop moving so much?" he hissed, more harshly then he intended. Frodo stilled, looking a little ashamed of himself for disappointing him.

He sighed. "I'm sorry little one. I didn't mean to snap at you, but please remain still till were done."

"Sorry, your Majesty!"

Thranduil smiled a little, "Frodo, you're about to become my son in law. Just Thranduil will do."

Frodo blushed, ducking his head rather shyly, and Thranduil found himself thinking it was rather cute. He hoped his son would take care of the Halfling. If he didn't, the King of Mirkwood would not be pleased, and the consequences would make Legolas wish he had.

Don't get him wrong. He loved his son, and only wanted him to be happy, but he made a promise to Bilbo years ago after they had helped Thorin reclaim Erebor, and he wanted to make good on this promise.

Besides, seeing how frustrated it made one Thorin Oakenshield made it even better.

"Best listen to father Frodo, or will never be ready, and we'll miss our wedding," his son, who was standing next to the Halfling, and currently being fussed over as well, whispered affectionately into Frodo's ear, causing the Elf King to smile fondly at them both.

Frodo's face turned bright red, and he nodded, doing as Legolas suggested, and Thranduil gave his son a grateful look before beginning again.

**TBC**

Feedback? Yes, please!


End file.
